


Easy Baby, Baby Now I'm Alive

by ATLlove



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kryptonite, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLlove/pseuds/ATLlove
Summary: Damian’s not scared of losing Jon.He's not.





	Easy Baby, Baby Now I'm Alive

“Almost there.” Damian wasn't even sure if he was talking to himself or Jon, the boy barely staying on the bike. He swayed precariously between the boy wonder’s arms, growing delirious from the toxin. “Almost, almost. Come on!” He pushed the bike harder against its limits, zipping down the street and swerving dangerously between the cars. He turned off sharply into a narrow alley, skidding to a stop at the end. Damian managed to throw a dirty tarp over top of the cycle after he hauled Jon off, urging the boy to his feet. “Come on, we need to get you inside so I can help you.”

“Dames…” Superboy’s voice was raspy and rough, as if each sound grated against his vocal chords on their way out. “Dames I can feel it.”

“Supes, come on help me out here. Just up those stairs.” Damian had one of Jon’s arms over his shoulders, trying to hurrying him up the fire escape stairs and in through the safe house window.

“Dames I can feel the kryptonite.”

“I know, that's why we need to hurry.” Damian gritted his teeth, finally getting the boy into the safe house and depositing him on the floor. Damian booted up the computers, typing away at the keyboards. “I'll need a blood sample, hopefully I'll have something on hand that can help.” He grabbed up a syringe, turning back and nearly choking on the sight laid out before him. Jon had ripped his uniform apart, even in his weakened state he still had the strength to shred his clothes to bits. His jeans were bunched around his thighs, seams brutally torn apart in the boy's rush. “Jon?”

“Dames it's so hot!” Jon did seemed rather flush, body visibly sweating. The boy gasped, rolling from side to side, hands falling to his crotch. “So hot.” Damian took a step back, syringe gripped tight in his hand. 

“Just… I just need a sample, then I can help.” He treaded forward carefully, stepping lightly towards the distressed boy. Jon reached out, hand clamping down on Robin’s ankle. Damian jerked away, trying to break the hold but it was too late. Jon pulled him down to the floor, using his waning strength to unbalance him and send him tumbling.

“Dames… fuck..” Superboy was on him, body rubbing desperately. Damian scrambled, trying to regain enough dexterity under the circumstances to draw a sample of blood.

“Kent! Hold still I just need-” The words stopped, fizzing off into nothing as he felt the younger push down against him, arousal prominent and obvious. “Jon.” His only response was a moan, hips working down slowly against him.

“Dami you feel amazing.” Jon was panting, head tucked down into the elder’s shoulder. “I need you.”

“No you need a cure. I can help I just..” Damian didn't want to analyze the way his words were so hushed and strained, the way Superboy’s hands working off his Robin suit made his words trail away. 

“All I need is you Damian. Only you.”

“Just let me-”

“No!” Jon forced Damian’s hands off of him, slamming them back down onto the hard tile under them, effectively shattering the syringe still in the boy wonder’s grasp. “I don't need that!” Jon was yelling, face down close to Damian’s own, lips meeting forcefully. Damian pushed against him, having a small advantage for once as the toxin worked into the boy's system. 

“Jon you're not in your right mind. You have to fight the urges. It's the toxin!” Damian pushed him back, shoving himself away. He scuttled back across the floor. When he reached the bank of desks and computers he began ripping out drawers, digging out another clean syringe. He barely had a moment to secure it in his grasp before Jon was yanking him back. Damian twisted in his grasp, pulling his legs around until he could pin the younger boy. Jon groaned, weighed down by Damian. “Hold still.” Damian shifted, keeping Jon twisted up and held down so he could draw the sample. The kryptonite was slowly working him over, weakening Superboy’s system to allow another toxin to work over him. The fact that Jon’s blood wasn't tinted green was a comforting factor, the fatal substance seeming to have dissolved or dissipate in some way or another. Damian’s mouth tightened. The scratches that had penetrated Superboy and administered the toxin had come from a low level criminal. Someone who'd managed to jump the boy in surprise but then had been easily subdued and taken into custody. Some larger factor must be at play here. Damian removed the needle, capping off the vial and hurriedly throwing himself out of Jon’s grasp. He pulled himself up on the desk, dropping the vial into the analizer. No sooner had he set the machine to run the proper scans than Jon had caught up with him. His hands were on Damian’s ankles but he didn't have the strength to pull him down to the floor again.

“Damian please…. I just need..”

“Jon we don't know anything about this toxin, there's no telling-” The hands slipped from his ankles, Jon’s body slumping back down to the floor. There were tears tracking down the boy's cheeks, body trembling from need and desperate sobs. 

“Please..” Damian slid off the desk, kneeling down beside Jon. “Please Damian, just touch.” He had Damian’s hand again but this time it wasn't forceful, it was pleading, urging. Tugging the elder’s down towards where he needed it most. 

“Jon.” Damian’s voice was a hiss, a warning. He didn't however pull away, he let Jon guide his hand, curve it against his need. Let the younger buck up against it. “Does it help?”

“Yes!” Jon’s vice was equally wrecked, body snapping up, back arching and head whipping back to crack against the tiled floor. “Yes yes.” He was sobbing again, body shuddering as he finally neared some sense of satiation. Damian put his spare hand on the boy's chest, firmly holding him down so he wasn't throwing himself all over the place. It was likely an aphrodisiac, or that's how it was presenting anyway. If this was Ivy’s work than an aided orgasm should bring it to an end, but if not… Damian shook his head, lips pressed firmly together. He ignored the voice pointing out that Ivy would hardly be likely to have kryptonite at her disposal yet alone a justifiable reason to attack Superboy.

“You're almost there. Almost there Jon.” Damian leaned forward, the younger boy's fingers tugging him forward by his askewed uniform. 

“Damian.”

“I'm here Jon. I'm here I've got you.” The fingers were on his face now, pushing their foreheads together. Their lips ghosting past each other. As Jon gasped and jerked Damian closed the short distance, grounding the boy as he finally achieved the delicious release of orgasm. They slowed, grips going soft as their lips slid over each other. Jon had his hands in Damian’s hair, holding him right their, holding him to him. Damian had a hand on his wrist, the other braced against the floor beside Jon’s head. They moved apart slowly, noses brushing one another and fingers trailing off Robin’s cheeks as Superboy regained his breath, eagerly filling his lungs to their max capacity. “Jon?” The boy's eyes closed, head falling back with a thud as he finally began to go lax in Damian’s arms. “Jon stay with me!” Damian got to his feet, glancing to see the scan was almost completed. He paced, sharp, short steps that only served to ramp up his anxiety. If the orgasm hadn't helped then he may need more help than this safe house could offer. As soon as the scanner dinged he was scrolling through results, hurriedly taking in the long list of complicated compounds. The levels of Kryptonite had indeed disappeared, the count dropping even through the analysis. What was leftover was a compound chemically similar to Ivy’s aphrodisiacs, though with a variant structure, and coupled with an delayed onset sedative. Damian looked back at Jon, the boy still sprawled out on the floor though now inanimate. “Dammit Jon.” Damian sighed, allowing his body to relax, realizing that for now Jon was safe, he was alive. He kneeled back down, methodically beginning to remove the final remains of Superboy’s uniform, redressing him instead in a stashed pair of civilian clothes. Only when he'd finished situating the boy on the dilapidated couch in the corner did he pick up his com and make the call back to the cave.

Bruce was there in ten minutes, Damian still going over the final analysis produced by the scanner.

“Did you get hit?” Damian shook his head, finally pulling away from the computer.

“No, just Superboy. He's out right now, sedative.” Batman grunted, moving over to look at the readout.

“Who was it?”

“Not sure. The thug who administered the toxin is in lockup already. The chemical is similar to Ivy. I'm not sure if they were after to Superboy specifically or if they were using as a test run for the real thing.” Damian frowned, standing over Jon. By his calculations Jon should be out for another ten minutes, roughly twenty five minutes in total. 

“I already made the call while I was on my way. Should be here.” Bruce paused a moment, a red and blue streak suddenly streaming in through the window. “Now.” Superman looked around frantically, immediately moving towards Damian when he spotted his son. 

“What happened! Jon?”

“He's sedated. Secondary test reveals no more trace of toxin, only the lingering sedative.” Bruce replied calmly. 

“But it was kryptonite?”

“And then some. Damian this compound is similar to Ivy’s.” Bruce turned and while his voice hadn't raised into a question, the tone was implied.

“I did what I needed to save him.” Damian crossed his arms defensively, feet widening as he stood his ground. 

“What do you mean it's similar to Ivy’s?” Clark stood up, looking between the two curiously.

“He's a minor and so are you.”

“Would you rather I leave his life up to unknown consequences. We're not kids anymore Father.”

“But you're not an adult either!”

“I run around in a costume fighting crime but all of a sudden it's unreasonable for me to sleep with someone?” Damian seethed, hands falling to his sides in balled fists. Superman stepped forward between the two, eyes hard as fire.

“Someone better explain right this instance.”

“Part of the toxin is similar to an aphrodisiac used by Poison Ivy. Without the proper antidote the only other viable option is an aided release.” Bruce explained slowly, Clark taking a moment to process the words.

“You..” He suddenly grabbed Damian up by the collar, lifting him off the ground. “What did you do to my son!”

“Nothing as severe as you're likely imagining.” Damian scoffed, hands grabbing at the fingers holding him aloft. 

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“Would you like me to go into great detail for you? I did what was necessary and nothing more. I'm not a molester or a pervert. I saved him.” Damian spat out. 

“Clark, stop this.” Clark finally dropped him to the ground, Damian landing and stepping back towards Jon.

“I wouldn't hurt him like that. We're partners, partners have to have each other's back. I wasn't going to let him suffer or worse die. I did what I had to do.” The last words were hushed, Damian trying to use the words to convince himself as much as convince Superman. 

“Not anymore. Jon’s coming back to Metropolis, no more missions, no more hero work.”

“Don't be ridiculous Clark. Our line of work has hazards, Jon knew that and he was willing to accept the risks.”

“They're children Bruce!” 

“You can't control him forever. You make this choice for him now and he's going to resent you for years to come.”

“But at least he'll be alive to resent me.” 

“Dad?” Superman whipped around, Jon leaning up blearily on the couch. Damian kneeled down beside him, Clark crowding up equally close.

“Jon! Are you hurt, are you okay?”

“I think I'm alright. What are you doing here?”

“You got hurt!”

“Ya, but you get hurt all the time.”

“Jon there was kryptonite involved. You could've died.”

“But I didn't. Damian was here, he…” Jon trailed off, eyes shifting over to the boy wonder. Damian had stood, walking back over to the computer to compare the preliminary and secondary results yet again. 

“What did he do?” Clark pushed, jaw set with tension.

“He helped me, brought me here and took care of the toxin.” Jon stumbled over the words, eyes flitting nervously over the room.

“Is that all?” Jon nodded, head tucking down between his knees.

“I'm fine dad. Just want to go back to the Manor and sleep.” The boy mumbled, Superman getting back to his feet. The room was flooded with tension, Clark the deciding factor on how the next move would go. It was silent, Superman clearly working over every option and outcome before he finally came to a conclusion.

“Very well. But I want you back in Metropolis by the end of the week. We miss you.” Clark sighed, a hand resting on his son's shoulder. 

“You act like I never go home anymore ever.” Jon groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. And just like that things had snapped back to a strange normality. Clark and Bruce left some moments later, heads together as they worked through the data gathered from the blood samples and deciding what move to make next to get to the bottom of this particular case. Damian stayed by the computer, peeling away his mask and tapping distractedly at the keyboard. “Thank you.” Jon spoke up, couch creaking as he tentatively got to his feet.”

“You shouldn't stand yet, you're body is probably still recovering.” Damian sat on the edge of the desk, finally turning back around to face the younger. 

“I'm fine Damian.” He moved closer, stopping just at the edge of Damian’s personal boundary. “Are you?” Damian snorted, crossing his arms defensively. 

“I didn't get hit with a highly deadly sex poison.”

“No, but you were scared for me.”

“Was not, I simply didn't want to have to find a new partner. I'm starting to not hate every moment I'm around you.”

“You're lying.” Jon stepped closer, crowding Damian up against the desk. “I could hear your heartbeat, it was frantic. You were frantic.” Damian glared, body taught. “And that kiss.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Jon surged forward, hands going to either side of Damian’s face. The elder closed his eyes as Jon leaned forward, stopping mere inches apart. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” This kiss was soft, chaste and sweet. “You don't have to be afraid Damian. I'm here.”

“But you almost weren't.. you almost-”

“But I didn't. I'm here.”

“This is weakness. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm not supposed to.”

“You can feel anyway you want Dami, I'll still be right here.” Jon pulled Damian against him, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed with fire and passion. “I'll always have your back.”


End file.
